Thunder
by spokadotz1
Summary: His voice was the soundtrack of her life. Her eyes were the brightest of all his colors. But, they could never get together right? ONESHOTSONGFIC LOLIVER! R&R please. THUNDERBOYS LIKE GIRLS T for language


**Thunder**

**A/N: Ok, ****it's**** 9:42, and I just got the BOYS LIKE GIRLS CD and I have been and always will be obsessed with their song Thunder. I Love it, and decided to write ****a**** oneshot. Yes it's Loliver, but instead of a summer love, Oliver moved away…and it's on their thoughts of the past summer they had, and what they never got to say to each other. And after each lyric, the POV changes back and forth. So it goes Lilly, Oliver, Lilly, Oliver and I'm sure you get it. Enjoy!**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa__Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__I tried_

Oliver Oken, how do I explain that boy? Well, he's funny, actually pretty smart, and cute. I was this close to telling him how much I loved him, and I still am holding onto the fact that he may like me exactly like that. I have no idea why though, he's probably already got another girlfriend.

_I tried to read between the lines__I tried to look in your eyes__I want a simple explanation__For__ what I'm feeling inside__I gotta find a way out__Maybe there's a way out_

I tried to tell her, but she has to be complicated. I looked right at her, and nothing came out but 'Goodbye Lilly' and then a hug. Seriously Oliver, think! I mean, do I love her, or do I need to get over it. I'm sure she's already dating somebody else. I gotta get this feeling out of my system. You can do it Oliver, shake it off buddy……………Lilly. Damn-it!

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't wanna ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain__And bring on the thunder_

All I can think about is him, he's one of a kind. Mike Stanley III, Triple O, Smokin' Oken. I can't do this, I gotta see him. I'm prepared for the worst, which is either he doesn't like me like that, or he's in a relationship. You can do it Lilly!

_Today is a winding road__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa__Today I'm on my own__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

Alrighty Oliver, you can do this. Just call her and see what's going on. No! Just keep watching TV, she loves somebody else. You even read it in her diary! She loves someone with the initials M.S.3.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass__And__ longing for the breeze__I need to step outside__Just to see if I can breathe__I gotta find a way out_

Lilly, you can't do this to yourself. You need to get out of this situation. You must me meant for someone else because you'll never see Oliver again. Maybe Miley can help you get it out of your system, maybe you should go to that Hannah concert after all.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't wanna ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain_

Oliver, go talk to Oscar, yeah, your big bro can always help. Damn man, you can still hear her voice, her unique voice. And you still see her big blue eyes, I'll never love somebody else. I need to see Lilly.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__I'm wrapped up in vines__I think we'll make it out__But you just gotta give me time__Strike me down with lightning__Let me feel you in my veins__I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

God, Miley can't help, Rico can't help, Robby-Ray and Jackson have no clue what I'm talking about. All Miley said was that he liked someone with the initials L.L. Maybe the Hannah concert tonight will help me drain my thoughts. Wait, L.L., Lola LaFanda! That's what she meant! Oliver likes me! He's gotta be going through what I was going through, but, he's in New York.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__Whoa_

Wait, Mike Stanley 3rd. Lilly likes M.S.3. Oah my gosh! Lilly likes me! But I'm in New York, and she's in Malibu.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__I don't wanna ever love another__You'll always be my thunder__So bring on the rain__And bring on the thunder, and I said__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__Do you know you're unlike any other?__You'll always be my thunder__So__ bring on the rain__Oh baby bring on the pain_

**1****0 Years Later**A Year later, Oliver and I met up back at Rico's. We were 19, now were 29. We live in Denver, Colorado in a little cottage type place up towards a mountain. We get loads of snow. Did I mention we're married and expecting? Twins in fact, we're really excited. Sometimes, during the summer when it rains and I'm here by myself, all I can think about is Oliver and he says all he can think about is me.

_And listen to the thunder_

Riley James Oken. Savana Maria Oken. Born May 18th, 2020, 30 minutes apart, one at 3:14 p.m., and the other 3:40 p.m. They are Lilly and I's pride and joy, and we couldn't be happier. I still think about the times when I was sulking around the house thinking about how I would never get to see Lilly again, but sometimes, all you gotta do is _listen to the Thunder._

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't have them not get together, sorry, but I tried. I know, it's a little different, but I like how it turned out. Tell me with your opinion please!**


End file.
